Protecting The Cold Dragon
by LEGAL-EAGLE53
Summary: The Overlord has been defeated, but, some shocking discoveries are made! Join Zane, P.I.X.A.L., and Tara as they meet new friends and find out what's up with Team Arctic! Contains Pearlshipping, AgainstShipping, and more. Feeling obliged to protect her and make sure she stays out of trouble, Zane and P.I.X.A.L. take Tara under their wing. Chapter 4 is up. WILL BE REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1: My Father's Words

Ages:

Dr. Philip Julien- 59 (deceased)

Melissa Norris Julien- 58

Zane Julien- 16

P.I.X.A.L. Borg- 16

Forrest "Frost" Adams and Kiara "Glacier" Brown- 16

Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Leaf Green and May Masato- 17

Paul Matthews and Zoey Williams- 18

Benjamin "Ben" Natsuya and Summer Minami- 20

Dawn Hikari- 16

Shauna Daniels and Egan Moore- 20

Prima Grand and Glacia O'Reilly- 23

Candice Kether and Brycen Becker- 21

Wulfric White- 72

Pryce Daniels- 59

Shelly Hudson and Amber Pierce- 24

Matt Ushio- 28

Archie Aogiri- 47

Virgil Wayland- 18

Tara Roberts- 7

Sensei Wu- 63

Misako- 62

Sensei Garmadon- 65

* * *

**Q and A: **

**1\. Isn't 'Masato' Max's Japanese name?**

**Answer: Yes, yes it is. I decided to try (again) something different with surnames and for everyone (May, Max, Norman and Caroline), 'Masato' sounded right in my head.**

**2\. I watched the end of season 3. When did you bring Zane back?**

**Answer: this takes place **_**long **_**before the ending. So Zane is still alive and not made of titanium. Sorry to spoil for those who haven't watched season 3.**

**3\. Isn't 'Hikari' Dawn's Japanese name?**

**Answer: Yes, yes it is. I am **_**really **_**experimenting with this format, so bear with me.**

**4\. Does the Pokémon half of this have a prequel?**

**Answer: yes if you count the end of Ash's Unova journey with some AU events. No, if you don't.**

**5\. Why did you use Natsuya for Ben's surname? He appeared in the anime.**

**Answer: I know. I did that because I don't know if Lance will appear in this.**

**6\. How did you make up 'Minami' for Summer's surname?**

**Answer: I didn't. Minami is Summer's Japanese name! :)  
**

**7\. Does the Ninjago half of this have a prequel?**

**Answer: no if you don't count season two's ending up until the episode "The Blackout" in season 3.**

** 8\. Where did you find Matt's surname?**

**Answer: I used his Japanese name. On Bulbapedia.**

**9\. I'm reading some of your other stories and Archie's dead. Did he die and come back to life prior to this fic?**

**Answer: for this story, I decided to keep Archie alive. Sorry to disappoint, but the answer is no.**

**10\. Will there be a sequel?**

**Answer: no.**

**11\. Does this story relate to "His Distance" in any way?**

**Answer: what gave you that idea? Ha, okay. It does and that'll be explained throughout the story. **

**12\. Does this story have any related one-shots?**

**Answer: yes, three. "Frozen Skeletons: Children of Wyplash," "How to Survive as a Hypnobrai," and "Treehorns Exist?" all of which are by me.**

**13\. Will Wyplash appear?**

**Answer: yes. Mostly through cameos and flashbacks. Otherwise, not until the end.**

**14\. Will Skales or any other Hypnobrai appear?**

**Answer: yes. Again, mostly through cameos and flashbacks. Otherwise, not until the end.**

**15\. Is Team Rocket in this?**

**Answer: yes, but they're not the main villains.**

**16\. Why did you choose Team Aqua?**

**Answer: I chose Team Aqua because I used Team Magma in Kai's crossover. I felt that I could do some more on Team Aqua and besides, the grunts are usually seen with members of the Spheal line: half Water-type, half Ice-type.**

**17\. Who's Tara?**

**Answer: an OC. More about her **_**real **_**identity will be revealed in the future.**

**18\. Will we see some Pixane?**

**Answer: yes and I'll do my best.**

**19\. Hey! I remember the original and you made Pryce and Dr. Julien the same person. Now what?**

**Answer: now they're two different people. Pryce reprises his role (to a lesser degree) and is alive. Dr. Julien's funeral will be seen. I changed their identities because I thought that even if there **_**were **_**some way that the elixir that Samukai used on Dr. Julien could transport him to another world, it would be impossible for **_**that **_**much time to pass by. This is because Pryce is a grandfather and Dr. Julien (as we fans know) is not.**

**20\. Does Forrest/Frost actually **_**know **_**Zane?**

**Answer: yes because they grew up in the same village. More on that will be seen in this and future chapters.**

**21\. Who is Melissa Julien?**

**Answer: you'll have to see! ;) **

**22\. Are the dexholders in this?**

**Answer: you can only keep the dexholders out of **_**so **_**many crossovers. So, yes. Only Red, Blue Oak, Kelly Green (Leaf's mom if you're reading any of my other stories), Dean Gold (Jimmy's father), Silver Price, Crystal Myers and Kotone Nakajima (Lyra and Sacha's mom) will.**

**23\. Why is Wulfric in this if Ash hasn't been to Kalos?**

**Answer: Wulfric is in this because I needed to use more Ice-type specialists.**

**24\. Will the other ninja appear?**

**Answer: yes, in this first chapter and in flashback mentions.**

**25\. Will any male protagonists appear?**

**Answer: yes. Jimmy (Legend of Thunder!) and Brendan will.**

**If this is your first go-round with my story, skip to the Author's Note. If you want to read what's below, I'm not gonna stop you. For the rest of you, though, I have this.**

**Plot twist: A change to the plot. This includes character removal, addition, substitution, name changes, disclaimer announcements, information added or removed, etc.**

**Revision: a chapter with minor plot changes and pretty much sticks to the original chapter. Text will be spaced out. **

**Rewrite: a chapter that has very few components from the original and practically has a different plot. Text will be spaced out.**

**Author's Note: So, as you're about to see, chapter 1 falls in the rewrite category. If it's ever mentioned in a disclaimer for this storyline, I am borrowing text that was from an original episode. I am changing a few things. Basically, the entirety of this crossover takes place between "The Art of the Silent Fist" and "Blackout" on the Ninjago end and after AU events after the last episode in the BW series. By the way, a majority of this chapter will be a flashback and if text appears in these {text}, it's Shard speaking or Pokémon speech. Ash, rating. Zane, disclaimer!**

**Ash: This story is rated T for violence, mild language, fourth wall breakage, and all out craziness.**

**Zane: QUEENSPELLER67 only owns part of the storyline and OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Father's Words**

(Ninjago City. Third person P.O.V.)

"Father, are you ill?" a blond asked his elderly father who he was embracing.

"No Zane. I think time is catching up to me," the boy's father said. This was Dr. Philip Julien. Zane's creator and only 'blood relative' known to the boy.

The mostly white-clad ninja of ice was perplexed at this. (1)

"Father, I do not understand what you mean," Zane said.

Dr. Julien sighed. "Your memory switch can go as far back as one day prior to the completion of your creation," he wheezed. "I never intended to take this to my grave, but alas, it is a matter I cannot control."

Zane's falcon flew above them as a gold-clad boy walked by with his parents. (2)

"Father, we can seek medical assistance," Zane said.

Dr. Julien looked at his son and said his dying words, "Don't forget Zane. You were meant to protect those who cannot protect themselves." (3)

Dr. Julien's limp body easily slipped out of Zane's grasp. "Father," Zane began.

The father of the gold-clad boy decided to move and take the elder Julien's pulse.

"Garmadon," the woman began. He put up a hand, although that likely wouldn't change the fact that his son had just watched a man die.

"No pulse," Garmadon said. "Misako, Lloyd, our reunion will have to wait."

"Lloyd, you stay here with Zane. I think I need to make a call. Garmadon, please tell Wu and the others," Misako said, leaving Lloyd to cautiously limp to Zane.

Zane began to feel sadness as tears began to slowly form. "Lloyd, I'm sorry you had to see that," the nindroid said.

"Zane, I'm not sorry. It'll be okay, big guy," Lloyd said, trying to lighten the mood as the falcon squawked.

"What will happen to me? Will I become an orphan?" Zane asked, the tears beginning to stream down his face.

"I don't know about that, but we're here for you," a mostly blue-clad boy said. (4)

"Jay, how long have you been standing there?" Zane asked.

"Not very," Jay admitted.

The funeral was 3 days later and at the Ninjago funeral home, Zane was alone in the viewing room. Well, he had no family with him, but there were some employees of the funeral home. Misako and Garmadon had made arrangements and Wu asked the owner if Zane could have his Falcon, despite their policy on animals. Ordinarily, the owner would've denied the request, but the ninja had saved the city.

"Zane, you have some visitors," one of the workers said. The first to walk in were Wu, Garmadon and Misako.

"Thank you for coming," Zane said to his Sensei and the former Dark Lord and his wife.

Misako embraced the boy. "I was able to let a friend get custody of you, but the thing is, she's out of town," she said.

"You can stay at our house!" Lloyd's voice rang out.

"Son, it doesn't work that way. Some usually have arrangements for what happens to their children when they die," Garmadon said, before proceeding to straighten Lloyd's green tie. *

"I still have some of my things in the tree I lived in," Zane said. "I think once my father's body is laid to rest, I will go and claim them."

The falcon perched itself on Zane's shoulder. The adults made their way to the open casket to say a few words. (5)

Lloyd sighed. "I wouldn't mind you living with us, Zane, but I guess your dad had plans."

Zane nodded as Lloyd explained that he had started using crutches the day before. After 2 minutes, the Garmadon family made their way out. (6)

"Hey, Zane," a brunet said. To said brunet's dismay, he was wearing a black suit. It wasn't the suit that was bothering him, it was his red bowtie that he wore. (7)

"Kai," Zane said, letting the Falcon fly off his shoulder.

"Zane, this is our uncle, Isaac," a black-haired girl said. She was wearing a black dress with a red sash that doubled as a belt. (8)

"I was an old classmate of Philip," Isaac said.

"Thank you for coming. I do wish we could've met under better circumstances," Zane replied.

Isaac let his niece and nephew talk to their friend.

"I do appreciate you coming, Nya, Kai," Zane said. The falcon squawked in agreement.

Nya hugged him. "Zane, you're family. Families support each other."

Once Nya broke off her embrace, Kai proceeded to do the same in a more brotherly-like fashion. (9)

"Have you prepared a eulogy?" Kai asked.

"I have. I feel as though there are butterflies in my stomach," Zane said.

"Should we check?" Kai joked. (10)

"It's a different type of butterfly. I think it is called being nervous," Zane stated. (11)

"Do you want one of us to stay here with you?" Nya asked.

"No, that will be fine. Kai, however, would you be willing to accompany me to my old home?" Zane said.

Kai looked at his brother. "Sure thing," he said.

Five minutes passed as the Smith siblings were offering their condolences to Zane, having the common grounds that they did. **

The Smiths then went out in the same way the Garmadon family had. Zane felt thirsty. "Here is a bottle of water for you, Zane," an employee said. Her name was Cleo.

"Thank you," Zane said, ever so polite.

"How are you holding out?" a voice said. Unlike his teammates before him, Cole Brookestone was wearing a black tie. (12)

"I am very sorry for your loss. Melissa, from what I would gather is devastated. Forgive me for not properly introducing myself, my name is Louise Brookestone," the woman said, extending her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. How is Melissa related to me, though?" Zane asked the woman. He then noticed the pamphlet and picked it up.

Cole's father and brother showed up seconds after, Cole having been tasked with watching Bradley.

"So, I _do _have another relative," Zane said, reading the pamphlet.

Cole, Zane and Bradley made idle conversation. "So, Lloyd here?" Bradley asked.

"Yes. I believe he is with Sensei Wu and his parents," Zane answered. Time passed and Bradley sped off to find Lloyd, Cole in hot pursuit, his parents not far behind.

'It only says Zane and Melissa Julien,' Zane thought to himself.

"Zane, we're sorry for your loss. Ed, take a note," a woman said. This was Edna Walker.

Zane looked up and gave a weak smile to the parents of his teammate, Jay. Said teammate was trying to fiddle with his blue tie. ***

"I will, Edna. We're deeply sorry for your loss, Zane. Philip and I went to college together, don't you know?" Ed said. Ed Walker was Jay's father and a kindhearted man.

"Not until you just mentioned it, sir," Zane replied.

Jay appeared to be lost in his tie. "Jay, you gonna say something?" his adopted brother Eugene asked. Like Bradley preferred 'Brad', Eugene Walker (formerly Stoltz) preferred to be called 'Gene'.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that, Gene," Jay said sheepishly as his parents went to the casket. "I'm really sorry, Zane." The ninja of ice found himself chatting with Gene because Jay had been zoning out. ADD at its finest. (13)

The Walkers didn't stay for long, as Zane decided to take some time to say some words to his father.

"I do wonder if Melissa Julien is the secret. Regardless, I love you, Father," Zane said. The falcon squawked something and cooed on Zane's shoulder.

The funeral went as smooth as it could. Dareth had stopped by with his niece and her friend and some other citizens of Ninjago showed up. Zane delivered the eulogy and there wasn't a dry eye. Even the falcon seemed to be crying! (14)

After Dr. Julien's body was laid to rest, Zane asked Kai to meet up with him in one hour. "At that apartment we used to live in," Zane had said.

"The old one or the one we couldn't afford?" Kai asked.

"The first one," Zane said. When he went to said apartment himself, he decided to let himself in and use his memory switch to find out the meaning behind his father's words.

* * *

(Memory Switch on. 1 hour before Zane is complete)

"_Just a twist here," Dr. Julien said, making an adjustment._

"_Have you tested the senses?" a feminine voice said._

"_Not yet. Would you like to join me?" Dr. Julien asked. _

_In the present, this fascinated Zane. How could he hear them if the senses hadn't been tested? Was his hearing mode activated?_

_(Fast forward. 25 minutes prior to Zane's completion)_

"_Oh, you're giving him dirty blond hair. That's beautiful, Philip," the same feminine voice had said._

"_That way, he at least could look like both of us. How is your teacher?" Dr. Julien asked._

"_Sensei Wu is faring well. He was just asked to be the best man in his brother's marriage and Rachel and I were asked to be bridesmaids!" she answered._

"_That's wonderful, Melissa, but what about Peter?" Dr. Julien asked. _

'_Who is Peter?' Zane thought to himself._

"_Peter and Sally are expecting their first child. Rachel's boyfriend Erik will be in attendance as well," Melissa said._

* * *

(Memory switch off. Interruption in the signal. Zane's P.O.V.)

"Hey, you changed your clothes," Kai said.

"I may be part android, but I still do not like the heat," I replied. "Do you know remember how to get to the tree?"

"Yeah, a little foggy, but I do," Kai said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Kai, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Come on slowpokes!" Cole's voice rang out.

"We're coming!" Kai hollered. I grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"Why did you bring Cole?" I asked.

"In case you were left more stuff than you think," Kai answered.

After a while, Kai, Cole and I set off to the tree I grew up in.

"Remember when I first used my memory switch?" I asked, breaking the silence. Although they weren't there with me, I _did _tell them how it happened.

"Yeah, sorta," they answered simultaneously.

"Well, while I was waiting for you, Kai, I was listening to some of the memories that happened before I was completed. My father apparently knew Sensei Wu, but do the names Peter, Sally, Rachel and Erik ring a bell?" I asked.

Both of them showed tension and Cole chose to speak first. "Peter and Sally Buckets are my maternal grandparents," he said, before taking a pause. "I think that's where I got my power. Well, from Peter, I guess." ****

"I see," I replied. "As for you, Kai?"

Kai sighed. "Erik and Rachel are my late parents. I take more after my dad, minus hair color and Nya takes more after our mom; again, minus hair color." *****

"Kai, your mother along with a woman named 'Melissa' was set to be a bridesmaid for Misako in her wedding to Lord Garmadon," I said as we resumed walking.

"It's no surprise. My mom mentioned being close to her teacher. Who knew she meant Sensei Wu," Kai said, shoving his hands in his pockets. (15)

"Wait. If I get my powers from my grandpa, Kai and apparently Nya's come from _their _parents, then where did you and Jay get your powers?" (16)

"I believe I was getting close to the answer. Home sweet home," I said, before adding, "or in my case, tree sweet tree." Cole and Kai chuckled at this. I opened the door and we walked down the spiral staircase. To my surprise, there were a good bit of boxes.

"_Philip, you have to listen," Melissa's voice rang out._

I looked at my teammates. "There was an interruption in the signal. I need to know."

Without another word, there was the display of my being built.

"_Melissa, I was only able to gather enough snow to help put the power in him," father said._

"_That's fine, honey. I might have to get Sensei Wu's permission to use the elemental dragon of ice. I might overexert myself with my energy," Melissa said. _

The scene flickered and disappeared. "Do you think she's your source of power, Zane?" Cole asked.

"I do not know, Cole," I said, opening a drawer. I noticed a scroll.

"A new discovery?" Kai asked.

I nodded and opened it. Beautiful calligraphy. "Apparently, our world isn't the only one," I said. Kai and Cole looked at me funny.

"What do you mean by that?" Cole asked.

"It talks of realms. In fact, there are 16, including our own," I said.

"Wow, that's a lot," Kai said. "Read it!"

"Dear Philip, I have gone off with Sensei Wu to the Sub-Polar Realm. It is the third realm and the coldest. I must regain my powers. Remember last night you asked me what I thought of for his name? Well, I have an answer: we should name him Zane. His purpose will be to protect those who cannot protect themselves, like you suggested. I don't know when I will be back. Your," I read, stopping after the signature.

"What's wrong?" Cole questioned.

"It's faded. I can only make out the next part as 'Melissa Julien' and there isn't a postscript," I said. (17)

Kai and Cole's expressions turned blank. I frowned. Did they not get it? "You mean the little PS at the end?" Kai said, scratching his head.

"Yes," I said, eyeing a certain box. Curious, I opened it. As I moved some things out of the way, I saw an item that I no longer possessed, but apparently, Melissa did. "Look what I found."

They looked at me. Silence for thirty seconds. "Zane, I thought you trashed that thing a long time ago," Cole said, breaking said silence.

I had to get rid of the apron I found at the monastery. "I did, but this isn't mine. It must be Melissa's," I said, a feeling of excitement rushing over me. It took two more hours for us to organize things in my home, but I couldn't bring myself to leave! (18)

"Cole, Kai, what if she comes back?" I asked. They shrugged.

* * *

(About a year later. Third person P.O.V.)

**INTERRUPTION AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so basically, I decided to deviate from my original plans. What I'm basically doing is extending "The Art of the Silent Fist" and "The Blackout" and kind of twisting things around a bit. So, yes, that's when the crossover takes place and if you don't like it, don't read it. Anyway, Zane, Kai, Jay, Cole, Nya and Lloyd are all en route to the monastery after rebooting P.I.X.A.L. and Zane still doesn't know Melissa's identity. I'll shut up for now and hopefully, you'll stick around for the bottom author's note. **

* * *

"I can see it," Lloyd said, pointing. The gang wasn't sure if they were being followed, but Lloyd didn't want to take any chances. Lloyd was leading the way because he had helped his parents with the monastery shortly after their private reunion ended. As if they were being expected, the doors opened, revealing a woman in her 60s.

"Lloyd?" the woman said.

At this, the golden/green ninja picked up his pace to meet his mother's open arms.

"Mom," Lloyd said. The others caught up and footsteps were heard.

"Mrs. Misako, Sensei Garmadon is waiting for you," a little boy said.

"Sensei?" most of the group asked. Misako smiled warmly and invited the gang in. As Lloyd brought his mom up to speed, the group came upon a room of students of various ages sitting cross-legged. One girl in particular had fixed her gaze upon Zane; something that didn't go unnoticed by the white ninja.

"Lloyd," a voice said. The doors were closed but there was a silhouette with four arms and they slid open to reveal the silhouette and a younger student.

"It seems we have some guests, Sensei," the student said.

The former dark lord saw this and acknowledged their presence. "Zane, Kai. Jay, Nya. Cole and," he stopped upon reaching P.I.X.A.L. "I don't believe we've met."

P.I.X.A.L. introduced herself and both the Sensei and Misako tried to find someone.

"Dad, who are you looking for?" Lloyd asked.

"Where's Wu?" he countered. The group exchanged glances until Zane spoke up.

"Sensei Wu was captured and became bionic," he said. The little girl was clearly interested in what Zane had to say. However, the nindroid was at a loss for words as a voice rang in his head.

"_By my power vested in me from the First Spinjitzu Master, I pass part of my power source to you. Zane Julien, accept the power of ice!" the familiar voice had said, determination evident. Zane knew this voice belonged to Melissa Julien. _

Out of nowhere, there was a clash of what sounded like thunder. One of the older students went to open the balcony door. What surprised everyone?

"It's snowing," Nya said. She looked at Zane. "Did you do that?" she asked. It wasn't an accusatory tone, but a sincere questioning one.

Zane turned to his sister and answered, "No. I do not recall being able to use snow."

"I did it," a voice answered. It was the one belonging to the little girl.

"Why, Tara?" Misako asked.

Lloyd saw something in the gray sky that caught his attention. "Uh, guys, when did the sky become a swirling vortex?"

Everyone looked at him as a growling sound was heard. Then, a shape took form in the Ultra Dragon.

{"Master Zane!"} Shard cried. Zane, Sensei Garmadon and Jay went to the beast where Lloyd was.

"What is going on?" Zane asked, shouting over the snow.

{"There is danger, master,"} Shard answered.

"Tara, find the source of what is getting to you," Misako said to the young girl. Tara nodded and went to be with the ninja, P.I.X.A.L. following.

"We have to shield the others!" Jay shouted over the snow.

{"Then do what you do best. Spinjitzu!"} Shard replied.

"Ninjagoooo!" Jay began.

Lloyd followed and before Sensei Garmadon did the same, he placed a hand on Zane's shoulder. "Go ninja, go," he said.

Zane nodded. "Thank you, Sensei Garmadon," he said before mounting the Ultra Dragon. Garmadon smiled before doing his own spinjitzu tornado, which was now gold in color. (19)

With that, Zane, P.I.X.A.L. and Tara flew on the Ultra Dragon into the vortex, while the others were providing a shield (and making a snowy mess in doing so) of elements…

(Oblivia)

The same vortex would be opening up. A purple-haired teen had been doing a practice battle with his redheaded girlfriend.

"Paul, what are you doing?" the redhead asks.

The teen, now known as Paul, happened to be looking through his bag. "Looking for my binoculars, Zoey," he replies.

The redhead now known as Zoey sighs. "Should I recall Gallade?"

Paul dodges the question as he uses his binoculars. "Oh man. Ben, Summer, come quick!"

A brunet with a Staraptor and a brunette holding a ukulele Pichu show up. "Staraptor, go on!" Summer says.

"Ranger sign!" Ben exclaims, using one to summon his Feraligatr. (20)

"Gallade, Psychic!" Zoey commands.

A few moments go by as a fair-skinned blonde shows up. "Is he here?" she has blue eyes.

Feraligatr walks up with Tara, Staraptor has P.I.X.A.L. on its back and Gallade has Zane in his psychic hold. (21)

The woman gasps, as Zane is the first to open his eyes.

"What's going on?" Paul asks.

Seeing that Zane is in no danger, Gallade proceeds to release his psychic hold. "Careful, Gallade," Zoey says.

{"Yes, Zoey,"} Gallade says, although Zoey only hears, "Lade. Gall-ade."

Once he lands, Zane stares at the woman. "You," he begins.

The woman chuckles. "Yes, Zane," she says. P.I.X.A.L. and Tara have also come to.

"Zane, what is going on?"

Zane looks over to Tara. _"You were meant to protect those who cannot protect themselves," _his father's words ring out in his head.

"I don't know. You, though. I used my memory switch and went back to the day I was being completed," Zane says.

"Is this what you meant?" Zoey asks. The woman nods.

"Yes, it is. I didn't expect your memory to go _that _far back. I am only part of the source where you get your ice powers from,' she says, taking a breath before continuing. "Zane, I am your mother."

An audible 'thud' is heard.

"Zane!" P.I.X.A.L. and Tara shout.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Ben asks, tilting his head.

* * *

**…Stop it now! Okay, phew. This chapter was a doozy! Anyway, it's time for the rundown.**

**(*) I originally intended for Lloyd to wear a gold tie, but I couldn't see it working, so I chose green instead.**

**(**) In my head canon, Kai, Nya and Zane have at least one deceased parent an estranged relative, extended family and of course, their powers.**

**(***) I figured that of the group [save Zane], Jay would be wearing a bowtie. **

**(****) Remember how in season 4, among the Anacondrai warriors, one was turned back and shown to be controlling earth? In my head canon, Cole's powers came from that man, his maternal grandfather. I mean, it's pretty obvious that Lou had no knowledge of these powers. Sally was the first name I could think of and I chose "Peter" because back in biblical times [according to 'The Jesus of the Bible' by ****Stephen M. Miller**** and Google Translate], said apostle was known as Rocky.**

**(*****) I already revealed in "Fiery Destiny" who Kai and Nya's parents are/were, so I decided to go with their names here.**

* * *

**1\. Please use Google Images. Zane [while black was added to his attire in the final battle saga of season 2] still has a white gi for the most part.**

**2\. I felt like introducing the falcon at that point.**

**3\. My memory isn't **_**that **_**great. I can't remember if Dr. Julien said "meant" or "built" and if you happen to remember that, could you please drop me a review saying so? Also, I wanted Dr. Julien's last words to have a nice impact on Zane.**

**4\. Don't be offended with my choice of words for Jay. I really didn't know what he would say, so that was on the fly.**

**5\. Since they never displayed [let alone mentioned] a funeral for Dr. Julien, I decided to make that up and since he in my head canon died of old age and sickness [basically, natural causes], his body didn't need to be hidden, so it was an open casket wake.**

**6a. Logically speaking, Lloyd should've gotten medical attention for his leg. 6b. I just came up with a time as I went along.**

* * *

**7\. I don't think Kai would mind being in a suit, so I decided to give him a red bowtie which originally belonged to Isaac. Erik had a red one, so in my head canon, that was were Kai got the tie that he was seen in in the first episode of season 3. **

**8a. It's pretty much Green's [or Blue's, if you are reading that translation of Pokémon Adventures and you know Leaf's counterpart as such] attire that she's first seen in. 8b. I gave Nya a red belt because until season 5, it was assumed [come on, weren't you wondering?] if Nya had **_**any **_**fire powers at all. Plus, I could just picture her in it. 8c. If you're like me and have no sense of fashion [your gender doesn't matter], then please think of Dawn. Why? Dawn would wear dresses that had a sash that she would wear, as if it were a belt. If you can't picture that, I can't help you.**

* * *

**9a. While I **_**love **_**the idea of Zane and Nya being a couple, Zane is going to be with P.I.X.A.L. in this and Nya will be with Jay. 9b. Please think of the embrace between Zane and Nya as a sibling/close friend embrace. 9c. Don't go yaoi on me! Kai just gave Zane a brotherly embrace. Remember back in season 1 where Zane was still feeling like an outcast? Well, Sensei Wu said that they are brothers, even if it's not by blood. Since Nya fought alongside them, that makes her their [Cole, Jay, Zane and Lloyd because she –biologically speaking, of course- is Kai's] sister. 9d. Sorry if the sibling-like embraces are pretty much appearing everywhere, it's just who I am and how I make things go for each story, crossover or not.**

* * *

**10a. Remember when Zane said he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach? I think that that was the episode where Cole unlocked his full potential. Correct me if I'm wrong in the reviews. Anyway, Jay [I think, again, correct me if I'm wrong in the reviews] said that it was normal. 10b. Shortly after that bit of dialogue, Zane opened his body door [just bear with me, please] and said something [I don't remember what] and a butterfly flew out. Cute, funny scene.**

* * *

**11\. I don't think Zane mentioned it being nerves.**

**12\. Did you notice the theme? Cole wearing a black tie was part of it. Hey, him being the black ninja of earth made that part easier.**

**13\. I personally believe that Jay has ADD.**

**14\. Remember my one-shot "Dareth's Special Bonds?" Yeah, read that.**

**15\. I am trying to limit the number of season 4 and season 5 references. Yeah, I know it's not working.**

**16\. Although this is **_**Zane's **_**crossover, hasn't it crossed your mind as to how Jay got **_**his **_**powers? There is a reference to season 5 in this text. Leave a review if you think you know what it is. If you've already read this chapter, tell me in a PM. If you're right, shout out next chapter.**

**17a. So this was the second reference to season five. 17b. There are in fact 16 realms. 17c. Sub-Polar may not sound original, but it was all I could think of. Give me a break. 17d. I was gonna have Melissa travel to Chima, but I decided against it. 17e. I was gonna add a postscript, but I decided against it.**

* * *

**18\. I feel like something would've been holding Zane back from leaving. Up to your imaginations as to what it is. As for the pink apron, you'll see more about it in the Author's Note and question at the end.**

**19a. "Go ninja, go," is one of my favorite quotes from Sensei Wu and I thought I'd have Garmadon do it. 19b. Before he was purified by Lloyd, Garmadon had done Spinjitzu once or twice before hand. Anyway, at this time, his tornado was purple. It changed after Lloyd purified him. 19c. Barrier of elements was all I could think of.**

* * *

**20\. Ben summoned said Feraligatr in his anime appearances. More than once, I believe in one of the episodes. Guess what? That makes me 95% sure it's his.**

**21\. Please refer to another crossover to get the answer to this.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Yep. I brought back the pink apron. So, obviously, Melissa is Zane's mom, but **_**what **_**does she mean when she says she is only a part of Zane's power source? Hm. Anyway, I originally was intending for Melissa to be Zane's aunt, but I went against it because I didn't want this crossover to share **_**too **_**many things with "Fiery Destiny" and decided to do what I did here. So my question for you readers: who wore the pink apron better? Brock or Zane? Leave your choice in the review below and when I get the chance to make that a poll, I'll give you a head's up. A little help?**

**Brycen: this chapter was originally titled, "A Chilly Discovery" in the chapter navigation.**

**Amber: this chapter also had some things that really didn't make sense.**

**Dawn: this chapter was edited on 9/6/15.**

**Paul: as always, read, review, fave, follow, vote and ask.**

**Well, I'll see you next time.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Thawing Relations!

**Ages: **

**Amber Izumi-17**

**Matt Ushio- 22**

* * *

**Zane: Today is Friday, correct?**

**P.I.X.A.L.: Yes, yes it is.**

**Tara: What's so special about today?**

**Zane: The author is in school; normally, she would've started typing this on the school's computer.**

**QUEENSPELLER67: It's true. I'm home early. **

**Zane: Rough morning?**

**(Silence)**

**Zane: I'll take that as a yes. Read the author's note.**

**Author's Note: Yeah, I had a rough morning. I don't want to talk about it. I owe you, my readers, an explanation. Zane is a nindroid &amp; P.I.X.A.L., is already a robot. Since Zane gave her some of his software (or hardware; I can't recall which), she can do spinjitzu, limited. Tara (an OC), grew up in Zane's small village. As I stated in the previous chapter, she is alone. Zane is in his techno robe, but still has his shurikens. He cares for Tara deeply &amp; takes her in. Now, as for our characters: Pryce, is one of my favorite gym leaders. Yes, I'm fully aware that Amber is a guy &amp; he only appears in the manga, &amp; that Matt only appears in the games. Sound familiar? It **_**should **_**sound familiar, because Team Magma has the same situation: an admin that appears in the games, anime, &amp; manga, an admin that's in the games, &amp; an admin in the manga. If you read chapter 2 of "Fiery Destiny", then you'll know who I'm talking about. For Team Aqua, it's Shelly, Matt &amp; Amber. I don't own Pokémon or Ninjago.**

**Chapter 2: Thawing Relations!**

* * *

(Pryce's P.O.V.)

So Zane has brought Tara. Our team may be small, but, it's the hand we're dealt. To see my friend turn evil, is just, mind blowing. In this world, I'm old &amp; am trying to retire. What do they call themselves, again? In our world, I'm deceased. For real. At least there's Brycen &amp; Candice. In my chair, I say, "Paul, Zoey, thank you for helping. The same goes for you, Maylene, Reggie." I've made cots, for their comfort. Reggie says, "So, Pryce, who's taking over?" I shrug &amp; say, "I don't know." My student says, "Dad, you know I'd do it, but I've got the Icirrus City Gym." I know. Zane, as expected, is the first one awake. I smile &amp; say, "Hello, Zane." Zane sits up &amp; says, "Father, I read your note. You said that there would be other trainers here."

Paul says, "You're looking at them; well, a few. I'm Paul, that's my bro Reggie, his girlfriend Maylene &amp; next to me is Zoey, my girlfriend." Zane tries to scan them, but can't do it. I encourage my son.

(Zane's P.O.V.)

I focus &amp; say, "Complete. Other trainers are Ash Ketchum, Dawn Berlitz, May Karu, Brycen Hachiku," stopping. I say, "So, as you now know, I am Zane. The young ladies are P.I.X.A.L. &amp; Tara." The younger boy, Paul, says, "We know. Your dad told us. Virgil &amp; May are here somewhere, &amp; last I checked, Ash &amp; Dawn are still making out." I say, "You're stoic, somewhat. I like that." Zoey says, "That's how he is. Miss Senior," getting the attention of a girl who has black hair &amp; a sweater. The girl says, "I don't want to hear those words, Zozo. My seniors are missing."

The man next to her says, "Candice, it's painful, I get it. My name is Brycen. Would you like to know where we," I say, "A lake called Acuity," &amp; go to the girls. P.I.X.A.L.'s eyes light up &amp; she says, "Sleep was dearly needed." Tara says, "Zane, what is making out?" I may be a nindroid, but I'm pretty sure I'm blushing.

Reggie says, "I'd say to put a wet washcloth on you, but that would do more harm than good." Maylene says, "So, how old is she?" referring to Tara. I say, "She's 7." At this, Tara frowns &amp; says, "I am not! I'm 7.75." I don't know how to explain, as she is human. I do remember, though. I pull an image of her parents, kissing; not making out. Paul is astonished. I say, "I call it my memory link." A boy &amp; a girl, probably the same age as Paul &amp; Zoey, walk in, faces redder than Kai's gi. The boy has hair that's dark (if not darker) than Cole's &amp; the girl has blue hair. Walking in front of them are what appear to be a pika &amp; a rabbit. Paul says, "Them too?" Zoey says, "Well, it's like they say: Pokémon tend to reflect the personalities of their trainers. Buneary &amp; Pikachu are no exception," making them cringe.

* * *

The boy says, "Hey, I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town," extending a hand, which I shake. The girl says, "I'm his girlfriend, Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town. I don't think I can get tired of that." Ash says, "So, you're Pryce's son &amp; daughters?" I raise a brow &amp; do a quick scan on Ash, along with a girl who has brown hair, with a boy who has dirty blonde hair. I scan the girl with brown hair. I think, "Why aren't _they _dating? Their density matches. When I get back, no, I won't. Kai knows he's dense; perhaps he'll find it interesting." I say, "Yes, I'm Zane," &amp; repeat my prior introductions. My father says, "Zane, P.I.X.A.L. has feelings for you in the ways you imagine. On that elixir, I got sent here numerous times. The G-Men had to search all the places they thought I'd be. From Kanto to Kalos, &amp; everywhere in between. I'm naturally used to the cold, in general." I say, "It makes sense, then, but, what do you mean about," he cuts me off saying, "Technically, you are brother &amp; sister. I shared my design with Cyrus," Ash, Dawn &amp; May gasp at the name.

* * *

They say, "You mean you're with Team Galactic?!" These comments earn face palms from Paul &amp; Zoey, as well as aversion from Virgil. I say, "I doubt it." P.I.X.A.L. says, "Cyrus Borg. Continue?" I say, "I don't think that that's necessary. Since we're based on the same design, we are siblings," saddened by that last part. Ash passes out &amp; Dawn says, "No need to worry, he'll," but also passes out, courtesy of Maylene. Paul says, "Dawn can be troublesome at times &amp; it can make things odd &amp; uncomfortable." Zoey says, "She'll sometimes say it just to reassure herself." I stare at their partners &amp; they're asleep. As if a doctor, Reggie takes their pulses. I say, "Are they drunk?"

Paul says, "No. I think Ash is on some new medicine for his PTSD." I say, "As for Dawn?" Zoey says, "Eagerness of romance." May says, "Brock never mentioned anything about PTSD." I look at him &amp; slowly scan. I say, "That's because it is a new diagnosis, for Ash. Not knowing where your mother is, but trusted with some sort of care, on top of an abusive father, who is formerly a Kanto gym leader." A girl says, "Former is the key word. Zane, it's a pleasure meeting you." I say, "So, you're an Aqua Admin, named Shelly." May says, "Get a shuriken ready." I roll my eyes &amp; Shelly says, "Ex-admin. Truly, you are a pacifist." I say, "I was made to take care of those who cannot care for themselves. I will fight, but only when necessary. Speaking of, Maylene, how long will they be out for?" Maylene says, "A few hours, Zane." Paul's stoicism changes &amp; he says, "I think I've got a friend in you, Zane." I say, "The feeling is mutual, Paul."

* * *

**Author's Note: Scene! Still feeling kind of lousy right now, but you'll be getting more chapters. Yes, a pika is real; hence Pikachu's appearance. Vote in the polls, read &amp; review. I'm out. Oh, please note: Ash's father is not (not here anyway) Giovanni. GlacierFreezeShipping, ftw!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: What Love Means

**Author's Note: I know, it's been while, hasn't it? If you're one of those readers who happens to be reading all 5 of my crossovers (and for that, I thank you **_**immensely**_**), then you'll notice that like in the others (with Lloyd's and Kai's being the exceptions), chapter 3 is a bit of a shippy chapter. As in, why I chose these ships. By the way, the ships for this story are (in case I haven't been clear): Pearl, Against, Cherub (Virgil/May), Zane/P.I.X.A.L. (I will explain more on that below), FirstChallenge (Lorelei/Will), Glacia/Cress, Candice/Brycen, Wulfric/Anne, Shelly/Ricardo, IcyFire (Shauna/Egan), Amber/Megan and Matt/Zinnia****. Oh and we will have Pikachu/Buneary, too!**

**I will be clear: this chapter is non canon with Ninjago, to some extent. Zane is in his techno robe (or whatever the heck you want to call it; if you are not up-to-date with season 3 [although season 5 is done, this has very little to do with Zane's attire], please Google it or watch the Ninjago series), and P.I.X.A.L. has been "rebooted", I guess is the term. Anyway, I became fond of Pixane (if you cannot put together what that means, then you might have a problem or two) and am disappointed that it couldn't chapter will also be mostly from Zane's perspective, as will the two proceeding it; maybe. I'm not sure, yet. Like with chapter 3 of my other crossovers (with Lloyd's being the exception because they make a full-blown appearance), an OC might or might not appear at the end of this chapter. One more thing: when I get the chance, I will be revising and rewriting chapters of this story and others. I will explain the difference at the end. By the way, the bold italics (you'll see) will be telepathy between Tara and a character set to debut in chapter 6.**

**Well, I'm out of breath. P.I.X.A.L. disclaimer, please?  
**

**P.I.X.A.L.: QUEENSPELLER67 only owns the Viridian Sandshrews and the storyline. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: What Love Means**

(Zane's P.O.V.)

"Tara, what is wrong?" I ask.

"We're being followed, Zane!" she says, as if it were an obvious statement.

"Negative. You, Zane and I plus Shard were the only ones from our world," P.I.X.A.L. says.

"I don't want to go home. Not yet, anyway. Zane, can you keep a secret?" I blink. Secret?

Tara sighs and says, "Looks can be deceiving. I'll let you figure it out from there," before walking off to play with the Glaceon. I sigh on my own.

"Hey Zane," Paul says, but I go off.

"Zane, wait!" P.I.X.A.L. says.

I don't see her. I just want some space.

* * *

(Tara's P.O.V.)

'_**I will find you. I will protect you.'**_

I shudder at the voice and look up to see Zane running off and P.I.X.A.L. trying to follow, but she is stopped by Dawn.

"Let him go. I think he's just needs some space," the bluenette says. I sigh and feel a tinge of frost come out, faintly. _'Did either of them notice?' __**'I told you to watch your breath. Now you know what I mean.' **_

"Tara, what's wrong?" May asks.

"N-nothing. I'm just worried about Zane," I lie.

'_**Too bad that is only half true. What would mother think?' **_

I put my hand on my forehead and close my eyes. _'Think positive,' _I think to myself.

"I think one of us should follow him. There hasn't been anything suspicious from Team Arctic," Zoey says.

"I'll go," Ash says. I stare at Pikachu in awe, plus Dawn's Buneary.

"Pikapi," Pikachu says to Ash in his language. I guess that's what he calls Ash.

"What's up, Pikachu?" he says.

"Pikachu is so cute. Can I play with him?" I ask.

"I see nothing wrong with it," Ash says.

"Do you have other Pokémon on you in case of an attack?" Virgil says.

Ash nods and Pikachu jumps off his shoulder.

"I have Infernape and Charizard," Ash says before leaving. It's no sooner that I busy myself with Pikachu.

* * *

(Ash's P.O.V.)

I manage to spot Zane and begin to follow him, staying calm. He stops.

'_Damn! Did he see me?' _I think to myself.

"Don't hide yourself, Ash. I know you're there," Zane says, answering my thought. I walk up, getting closer to him.

He sighs and says, "You're not going to let me be alone, are you?"

"Nope," I say calmly.

A few seconds go by and he turns to face me. He takes the cloth off of his mouth and says, "Well?"

"Well, what?" I ask.

"Are you going to try and ask me multiple questions about my conversation with Tara?" he asks.

"No. However, I think she might be sick," I say.

"Oh? What makes you think that?" he asks.

"She looked really nervous and cold. I don't know how else to describe it," I say.

Zane glances at me, processing, I guess.

"Do you know of a private place where we can chat?" he asks.

I know _several _places, but how many of those aren't Team Arctic territory? My house? No, mom would flip. She's still absorbing the fact that I have a girlfriend. Professor Oak's lab? No, he'd have too many questions. I know!

"It's a bit of a ride, but I know of a place. I have to make a call," I say, flipping out my Pokégear. I scroll through my contacts. Where'd I put it? Oh yeah. I press the button.

"_Viridian Diner, would you like to know our specials?" _the voice on the other line says. I know a good bit of them.

"Trent, this is Ash. Is there any way I can get a table?" I ask.

"_Come to the diner," _he says, as if it were obvious.

"Okay, let me be more specific. A _private_ table," I say.

"_You know you need to make reservations for those at least 24 hours in advance, don't you Ash?" _he asks.

"Yeah, but Trent, this is important!" I say.

"_Trent, stop being so impossible. By the way, there's a tip for you at table 12," _another voice says.

I hear the phone being placed down, Trent cursing something about me and her and then nothing at all.

"_Ash, you still there?" _she asks.

"Yeah, I'm still here," I say.

"_Sorry about Trent's behavior. He's kind of flustered right now. I _can't_ believe he brought our relationship up. Anyway, just be here in 10 minutes. Got it?" _she asks.

"Yeah, t-thanks," I say, proceeding to disconnect.

"Charizard, I choose you!" I say, throwing his ball in the air. I look at Zane, focusing. In doing so, he reveals an odd looking blade, but makes it disappear.

"Nothing to tap into," he says. He then forms shurikens, one of which appears to be a Poké Ball.

"Shard, my friend, come out," he says, unleashing a Dragonite. He gets on and I do the same with Charizard.

"Follow me!" I say, patting Charizard to go.

I check to make sure that Zane is still behind me.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Viridian City, Eileen's P.O.V.)

"What am I going to do with you?" Trent asks me.

"Trent, you worry me. Ash and I broke up before he went to Unova," I say, biting my lip.

"When was that?" he asks, tersely.

"Six months ago and that shouldn't matter. You know Ash is one of our best agents. He could've discovered something," I say, not wanting to talk about the breakup.

"He shouldn't have done that. He," he begins.

"Trent, just shut the fuck up, right now!" I say, banging my fists onto the desk in the office.

"Eileen," he begins. I don't know if he's gonna scold me or not, but damn it, he's gonna listen.

"_I _was the one who called Ash. _I _was the one who broke up with him. Ash doesn't like to be in one region for a long period unless he has to. He likes traveling. All my travels are work related. I was happy for him because he knows I like to travel too, but can't because of my job. Remember when I turned 10? That was the only journey I ever went on. I mean, I know I went through parts of Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova to conquer one of the Battle Frontiers. I did the same thing going through Kanto again, only that time I was a teenager. Ash didn't break my heart and I didn't break his. We both knew a long-distance relationship wouldn't work and went our separate ways," I finally say. Trent is speechless.

I begin to leave and say, "If you need me, I'll be working," and walk out. Just in time, too.

* * *

(Ash's P.O.V.)

I have a bad feeling about this. It's been a while since we broke up.

"Ash, what is wrong?" Zane asks.

"Well, things are about to get awkward," I say. I watch a little boy with dark brown hair walk by.

"What do you mean?" Zane asks.

"Excuse me, kid, do you know where the waiters and waitresses are?" I ask. He turns and shrugs.

"I dunno where my daddy and aunt awe," he says.

"Todd, please don't be rude to the guests," a familiar voice says.

I turn and see _her_.

"I wasn't being bad, auntie," he says.

"Why don't you go to your daddy's office, okay champ?" she says, ruffling his hair.

"Okay," he says, walking off.

"That was, interesting," Zane says.

"He's something else, isn't he?" she says, smiling.

"Eileen, who's the kid?" I ask.

"That's my nephew, Todd. He's Trent's son. Stephanie should be around somewhere. He _would _be with my sister-in-law, but she's got her hands full with their second set of twins, both of whom are sick," she says.

"Which in-law?" I ask.

"Sabrina. Anyway, Ash and," she stops and stares at Zane.

"Eileen, this is Zane. Zane, this is Eileen, my ex-girlfriend," I say.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I would like a water. Cold as possible," Zane says. She scribbles it down.

"I'll have the lemonade. Is Trent still mad at me?" I ask. She shrugs and goes off.

"Does Dawn know about this?" Zane asks.

* * *

(Zane's P.O.V.)

Ash looks at me and sighs. "Yeah, she does," he says.

"Why did you break up with her? Did you not love each other anymore?" I ask, looking at the menu.

"No, not at all. You see, I like to explore. Do new things and so does she," he says, glancing between me and the menu.

"What went wrong?" I ask.

"Her job. Eileen is the Viridian City Gym Leader and the Gym Leaders have their travel restrictions. She broke up with me before I left for Unova. We've been good friends since we were little kids. To fall in love with a friend," he trails off.

"Is different, isn't it?" I say. He nods. I decide to ask.

"Ash, what does love mean to you?" I say.

"Commitment. Passion. Being there for each other. Willing to put your life on the line. I'd say more, but I'm not an expert in the romance department," he says.

I nod and now I can't shake the strange sense that I am being watched.

"It also means protecting the ones you care about," he says.

* * *

(? P.O.V. Outside the diner)

"The nindroid has been spotted. Where is she?" I say.

* * *

**Finally done. I'm sorry about that, everyone. For those wondering, yes, that's the same Trent and Eileen from "His Distance", but they are older and Trent (obviously) is married with children. The others (save TJ) will be mentioned, but when Trent and Eileen appear, it'll kind of focus on their relationship. How they get along with the big age difference. Anyway, I've fallen behind in updates and this was supposed to be done and posted a while ago. **

**Due to this, I will not be responding to reviews and PMs. Please go to my profile for my responding schedule. I have to continue working on the new region's Pokédex entries. I have over 50 (no more than 60) Fakemon and have only done 10 of them. I'd like to have the entries pre-written before I post them. So, until I update again, please read, review, follow, fave and vote.**


	4. Chapter 4: Chilly allies, part one

**Wow. 2 reviews, 1 follower, 1 favorite and 280 views. No C2 stats yet. *Cheers* Alright, alright. The reason I'm so happy right now is that this story has been on the site for a year! **

**Zane: It has?**

**Ash: Where does the time go?**

**P.I.X.A.L.: Time just flies like that. **

**Dawn: I think Queen has to do her author's note. **

**Author's Note: Thank you, Dawn. Yes, "Protecting the Cold Dragon" has been on the site for a year. As you've probably noticed, in my other crossovers, I've revealed a thing or two about the villainous team name. While "Team Sub Zero" is original (and still belongs to me), I just couldn't make the logo work. It's an uppercase 's' with a '0' next to it, to represent 0 °F (-17.7 °C, 255K –Kelvin–) and below. However, it also looks like it's saying 'S0' which looks like 'SO' and that is what drives me nuts. It just does, okay? Also, if you're wondering how I got the degree symbol (I'm not tech-savvy, I just figured this out), in a Word Document, I'll tell you. Go to where it says "Insert" and on the far right hand corner, it should say "Symbols" and you click that. A chart of symbols will appear. Click the "More Symbols" option and then find the little symbol. Click it and wham! You've got the degree symbol. Want a shortcut? It's "Ctrl + Space " and I think you have to press those all at the same time. I can't do that, so I just do the symbol thing or the simplest shortcut that most of us are familiar with: copy and paste. Anyway, I changed it to "Team Arctic" because "Team Antarctic" seemed too long. I personally like that logo better. So for now I'll shut up and let *looks at notes* Zoey do the disclaimer and Virgil, tell them what one-shot they have to read.**

**Zoey: QUEENSPELLER67 only owns OCs and the storyline. She owns the Viridian Family Diner, too.**

**Virgil: To understand where these two characters are coming from, please read "Frozen Skeletons: Children of Wyplash" if you haven't already.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chilly Allies, part one**

(Zane's P.O.V.)

Ash and I got our meals soon after we ordered and Eileen had a small girl following her around. Her niece perhaps?

"Mister Ash, where's your Pikachu?" she asks.

Ash apparently always has Pikachu with him. "He's probably at the base," Eileen answers, looking at the child. "Stephanie, please behave if you're not going to help your father."

She nodded at that. "She looks a lot like Sabrina," Ash says.

"Auntie, where are uncle Zander and aunt Greta?" she asks.

Ash stares at Eileen. "Whoa, I didn't know you and Greta were related," he says.

Eileen chuckles at this. "We're not. Zander and Greta are her and Todd's godparents. She calls them her 'aunt' and 'uncle', despite us not being related," she says, picking Stephanie up and holding her slightly.

"Are you a godmother?" I ask.

"Not yet and with the way things are with their current kids," Eileen begins, making Stephanie's eyes widen. "I don't think I'll be one anytime soon. The boys' godparents are Derek and Violet. I don't know if they'll have any more kids." (1)

"I see," I say.

"Down! Aunt Leni, I want down," Stephanie says. Eileen doesn't hesitate and once she's down, she runs through a hallway.

"Watch out!" Eileen hollers. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes," she says, going to answer the phone.

I notice Ash is practically scarfing down his food. I decide to eat. It's nice not having to cook for a change. "The shrimp scampi is excellent," I say.

Ash nods before drinking some water and opening the ketchup bottle.

"Um, Ash," I say, looking at his meal. "I don't think ketchup and steak go well together."

Ash looks at me before laughing slightly. "I'm gonna have to try that sometime. The ketchup is for Pikachu," Ash says.

I blink. "Doesn't he have his own special food?" I ask.

"He does, he just likes to eat ketchup on top of it or just the ketchup straight," Ash says. (2)

* * *

(Back in Oblivia. Zoey's P.O.V.)

I look around and watch Paul training, but Summer catches my eye. I decide to follow her.

She goes to a phone and begins dialing. "This is Summer Minami. Is Agent Ace there?" she asks.

Agent Ace? I look at Paul.

"_One moment, please," _the voice on the other line says. Summer looks my way. She raises a brow, giving me an 'are you kidding?' look. (3)

"Zoey," she begins.

"_What's the scoop?"_ a new voice says.

"Have you heard from Agents Raven and Teal?" she asks.

"_Agents Raven and Teal. Raven and Teal," the voice says. "Oh. My ex is here. As for Agent Teal, I haven't heard from him. Have you tried Agent Thorn?"_ she says. (4)

"No, I haven't," Summer says, sighing. "Just get to Oblivia with Agent Raven and Zane, assuming they're together."

There's a pause and I feel a pair of arms wrap around mine. _"You want_ me_ to come?"_ another pause. _"Is Dawn there?"_

"Yeah, why?" Summer says. "I thought you said he's your ex. So what's the problem?"

"_Not what,_ who. _Look, I'll explain it to you if I can get there. I gotta go,_ _Summer,"_ the voice says. Summer rubs her temples.

"So you decided to eavesdrop because?" Summer asks, hanging up.

"I just wanted to know if we were getting any G-Men agents," I say.

"So that's why Eileen is coming here," Paul says, pecking me on the forehead.

* * *

(Tara's P.O.V.)

'_**Where's your protector now?' **_

"I don't know. How are you in my head?" I ask. Silence.

"Summer!" Ben shouts.

Said ranger turns with Paul and Zoey. "Yeah?"

"Chairperson Erma said we can pick up the fresh grads," Ben says.

"Fresh grads? Were those her words or yours?" Summer retorts. (5)

"Mine, but that doesn't matter. Anything from Agent Ace?" he asks.

"Agent Raven is with her and there's trouble in paradise of some sort," Summer begins. "Zane is with Agent Raven and I was going to try and get a hold of Agent Thorn before I got a hold of Agent Green. Why?" (6)

"Someone's gotta hold down the fort while we get the new recruits," Ben says, as if it were obvious. Summer sighs.

"Ben, put our issues aside for a few seconds. Do you know anything about a relationship with Dawn and Ash?" she asks.

"What about my relationship with Ash?" Dawn.

"I'll say it since Eileen is _my _cousin," Paul begins. "Eileen is doing more missions as of late because Trent is on a family leave. Eileen and Ash are also exes."

Oh. So that's the trouble.

"I have no issues with Eileen," Dawn says. "Doesn't she know that?"

Summer shrugs. "I don't know, Dawn. Sorry."

* * *

(Unknown location. Third person P.O.V.)

"Are we there yet?" a boy asks.

"I thought you had the map!" a girl cries.

The boy sighs. "Great, just great. I'll check my bag. Tori, you should call someone."

The girl is Victoria Bryant; better known as Tori. "Wayne, who am I gonna call?"

This is Wayne Bryant; he is Tori's older brother. They are twins, but Wayne is 6 and a half seconds older than Tori. Wayne opens his mouth, but Tori cuts him off. "So help me Wayne if you say what I _know _you're gonna say, you won't live to be 14!" (7)

"Are you two looking for something or someone?" Summer asks. (8)

"Yeah, we're looking for, mmph," Wayne begins, but Tori's hand covers his mouth.

"You're Summer, I hope?" Tori asks.

"Yeah. Sorry if you were expect," "Yuck!" Summer had begun to speak, Wayne licked Tori's hand and well, you can guess what happened from there. *

Summer sweatdrops at the twins. "Sorry if you were expecting Ben," she says in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay," Wayne says, eyeing her.

"Summer, hurry up!" another ranger hollers. This ranger is taller and has bluish/blackish hair and a beard. Tori notices one detail that Wayne doesn't. (9)

"Psst. I'll bet that Summer's cheating on Ben with this dude," Wayne whispers into Tori's ear.

Tori resists every urge to unsheathe her hatchet and hit Wayne with the part that isn't pointy. So she just smacks him upside the head to suffice. (10)

"No, you moron. Don't you remember from the games that Rand has a wife and daughter?" Tori whispers back. (11)

Neither ranger heard her, as they were conversing with each other.

"Wait, he's married?" Wayne asks.

Tori sighs, giving up. "Well, are you two prone to motion sickness?" Summer asks, having gotten into the boat when they weren't looking.

"The thing is, I don't have two Poké Balls," Wayne says as a Plusle and Minun appear on either shoulder.

"Same here," Tori says.

The rangers exchange glances. "The boat isn't big enough," Rand sighs.

"Capture, on!" a new voice shouts. There's a Pidgeot flying overhead.

"Murph!" Summer exclaims.

"_Slowpoke_," his partner slowly drawls. (12)

"They can ride with me, yo," Murph says. (13)

"If it's okay with their trainers," Rand says, ushering to the Bryant twins.

* * *

(Back in Kanto. Ash's P.O.V.)

I left the money on the table and a little extra for the tip.

"Ash, that's more than enough money," Zane says.

"I know, but it's just that I thought I'd help Eileen out a little bit more," I say. "She and I have known each other since we were little kids. She's the youngest of 6."

"Six children?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I can't remember, but her parents are from large families." (14)

"I see," he says.

"Huh. I missed a call on my gear. Oh, it's from the base," I say. I guess we better go. So we go out the back.

"Going to the base?" I turn.

"Eileen," I begin. She holds a hand to my face.

"It's not you or Dawn. It's Trent. Tell Summer I got a hold of Agents Green and Thorn, but still no report on Agent Teal," she says.

"Got it," I say.

She raises a brow. "How many Pokémon do you have on you?"

"Aw, do you doubt me?" I ask, teasing. She gives me a playful shove in response.

"Sometimes, you make me wonder. I was just asking because Team Rocket is still up to no good. They may have gotten my uncle Gio, but there's no whereabouts on his executives: Archer, Ariana, Petrel and Proton," she begins. "Archer and Ariana have 3, Proton has 2, and Petrel carries a full team." (15)

"Do you know what any of them look like?" I ask. "I mean, I've only seen their mugshots once or twice."

"Ariana looks like me," a figure wearing a cloak says. I pull a ball off my belt. If there's one thing I've learned is to never trust a figure in a cloak.

**WHAT ABOUT WALLACE?**

Zane isn't affected (as much), Ash is rubbing his ears and the cloaked figure has earplugs in. (16)

"So if she looks like you," I begin.

"Hold off, Ash," Eileen says, placing her hand over mine. "I synced my aura an hour ago. You're in the clear." She says that last part to the cloaked figure.

"Thank you," he says, only removing the hood.

"No sweat, Silver," she says. "Anything for a cousin." (17)

"Cousin?" Zane and I say.

"I'll explain at another time. Ash, just go. I'll be fine. Besides, Silver and I need to talk," Eileen says.

"Hn," Silver grunts.

"Does that mean he's Paul's cousin, too?" Zane asks.

Silver raises a brow. "I'm not his cousin. I'm his half-brother."

"What?" I say. Come to think of it…

…

…

**Anything?**

"I got nothing," I confess.

"That's not all. I sense children among us," Zane says.

"Like Tara?" I ask.

"Well, they're preteens/teenagers, but they'll recognize me," Zane says.

"Why?" we all ask.

"They're Wyplash's kids," he says. (18)

* * *

**...*holds up bomb, lights fuse, runs and covers ears* BOOM GOES THE CLIFFHANGER BOMBSHELL! How often am I doing that as of late? Think about it as I give you the rundown!**

**(*) Have you ever had someone (or if you've done it to someone) begin talking and you don't want them to say what they're gonna say, so you cover their mouth with your hand (or if it's happened to you, they've covered **_**your **_**mouth with **_**their **_**hand) to stop them (or they stop you)? Well, that's what happened with Wayne and Tori. Wayne and Tori hadn't been given any idea on who they were meeting up with, so that's why Tori did what she did. That's where the first part comes in: you lick their hand or they've licked yours in order to get the hand off and if you've had your mouth covered (or they had their mouth covered) and found your hand (or they found their hand) wetter than what it was (and if you're liked me, you've wiped it on their shirt or somewhere else), that's what happened up there. That was an allusion to the improv game 'taxi' which I played in Theater and my friend Drew well, first if Drew is reading this, I am sorry (again) for licking (and almost biting you on accident) your hand, but that was also partially your own doing. You covered my nose, too and well, I did it out of defense so I could breathe and again I'm sorry, even though we pretty much pushed that incident behind us. **

**1\. Trent and Sabrina **_**do **_**end up having more kids, but none of them have Eileen as their godmother. **

**2\. I think Pikachu would probably eat ketchup-covered food. This is also the first mention of Pikachu's love for ketchup in this fic.**

**3\. Honestly, I don't peg Zoey as the eavesdropping type. Sorry if she seemed OOC, it's just that I don't think I've written from her perspective before and if I have, it's been a while.**

**4\. Agent Raven is (obviously) Ash. Agent Green is either Leaf or Kelly (or is it?), Agent Thorn is an OC (and a girl), and Agent Teal isn't an OC (and he's also a guy). Yep: leave your guesses on their identities in the review. Shout-out if you correctly guess all 3.**

**5\. Chairperson Erma doesn't seem like the type of person (IMO) to say "fresh grads" or even "fresh recruits", for that matter.**

**6\. I'm sorry if the whole "Agent (insert code name here)" is annoying, but that's how I roll with these things. Don't like? Then don't read.**

**7\. For all of you fans that are reading this, yes, that was intended to be a parody of the movie "Ghostbusters" and the line (from the movie) was "Who you/ya gonna call?" and then the response was "Ghostbusters!" I don't know if it's you or ya and I couldn't think of a parody, so when I wrote that line, I left the Ghostbusters thing in mine and no parody, but obviously, Wayne didn't say it. The other thing is that when I was writing this scene (which is what took me so long for this chapter), I forgot (judge all you want, I forget things, too) that Tori is the **_**younger **_**twin and that Wayne is older. Something I failed to mention (maybe I didn't, I don't know) in the one-shot is that due to the lack of a mother/maternal figure, Tori is precocious and despite being younger, is more responsible than Wayne. This is also the first direct mention of age by a character.**

**8\. Unlike the others, Summer doesn't know that they are the "fresh grads" Ben referred to and even if she **_**did**_**, it still wouldn't have affected anything. Why? It's because Ben failed to tell her their names.**

**9\. I really don't know if Rand's hair is predominantly blue with a hint of black or predominantly black with a hint of blue. I just went with the picture on Bulbapedia. I am sorry if Rand also seems OOC, as my knowledge of the Ranger games is pretty much opinion-based and what I gather from Bulbapedia and reading other fics, if possible. The only reason I think I can write Jack/Jackie Walker, Solana, Kellyn and Ben is because they've appeared in the anime, whereas their counterparts (minus Jack because I don't know if he would have one) [the counterparts {respectively} being Lunick, Kate and Summer] **_**have not **_**appeared in the anime. So, yes, I'm pretty much improvising as I go along. If you have played the games featuring Ben and Summer and would like to help me out with this story, tell me in a review or PM. If you choose to PM me, the subject should be "Ben and Summer in Zane's crossover" or something containing those words or the title itself.**

**10\. A hatchet has only **_**one **_**pointy end. Ordinarily, this is where I'd give you a random piece of information about the name of the end that isn't pointy. Fun fact: I don't know what the non-pointy end of the hatchet is called. I don't know if it even **_**has **_**a name to begin with and sorry to disappoint, but I won't spend the time between updates (visit my profile) and revisions/rewrites searching for the answer. However, I do have a dictionary app on my phone where I get a word of the day every day and if one of those words ever ends up being what the non-pointy end of a hatchet is called, I'll let you know. If you know it and you want to leave it in the review, go ahead.**

**11\. This is the first time that the games that feature these Rangers pertaining to this story is brought up. For those of you who don't know the Ranger games (or know the characters off the top of your head), Leanne is Rand's wife and Nema is his daughter.**

**12\. We all know how slow Slowpoke talk (unless they can use telepathy, and [correct me if I'm wrong in the reviews] I don't think they actually can; maybe they can communicate through aura, but I don't know. What I'm getting at is that I'm 85% sure that of the Slowpoke line, only Slowbro or Slowking can [and to be honest, I don't know if Slowbro can, but Slowking I'm sure on] use telepathy/their psychic powers) I really didn't feel like adding extra letters. I **_**did **_**that originally, but I couldn't figure out the placement. So, when Slowpoke said his/her (I seriously don't know if Murph's Slowpoke had a gender revealed) name, I used italics to act like Slowpoke saying their name slowly.**

**13\. I added the "yo," based off of the opinion (mine) that Murph would say something like that. If he is OOC, lemme know in the reviews.**

**14\. I (sadly) can't remember the details of Eileen's parents' families; mostly their siblings. I have the notes on that on my other flash drive, but frankly, I didn't feel like pulling it out. Anyway, Isabel/Samantha and Alexander/Alex **_**do **_**have more than two siblings, that much I **_**can **_**tell you.**

**15\. I am using their teams remixed with the rematches in possible cases from the original GSC (Gold Silver Crystal) and HG/SS (HeartGold/SoulSilver) games. I am not using their teams from Pokémon Stadium or any other part of the media.**

**16\. I had to make Zane **_**somewhat **_**immune to the author/authoress self-insert caps-lock concept. Also, Wallace wore a cape (or a cloak) in the anime, but I was referring to Pokémon Adventures where Steven gave Wallace the cloak of champions; or whatever it was called.**

**17\. Yep. Might introduce the idea in "His Distance" on Silver and Paul being half-brothers, but then again, I don't know yet. **

**18\. Where are Wayne and Tori Bryant if Zane can sense them? This is not a rhetorical question. Leave your answer in the review below and if I like the idea, I'll use it in the next chapter giving you credit, too. **_**Maybe **_**an OC, but let's cross that bridge when (and if) we get to it.**

**…phew! Okay, sorry about the lengthy rundown and the chapter being long overdue. May, announcements and Lorelei, please close!**

**May: This chapter was supposed to be written and posted two weeks ago.**

**Lorelei: As always, R and R, F and F, vote and ask.**

**Bye!**


End file.
